1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to saw mills and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved portable saw mill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional saw mill typically utilizes a moveable carriage assembly which traverses the length of an elongated bed. Said carriage assembly typically incorporates a large circular saw blade or band saw blade which saws the log as the carriage moves the length of the bed. Installation of said saw mills usually requires long set-up prior to operation. Such mills also normally utilize gravity feed which produces uncontrolled feed rate and results in a lack of maximum cutting performance. These saw mills typically lack positive saw blade stoppage between cuts which introduces safety hazard. Typically such mills require the log to be shifted to a new position for each cut of the log which wastes time and effort. In such cases, it is desirable that a portable mill of maximum safety be available that can be set up rapidly, have a controlled feed rate, a positive saw blade brake, and a design which eliminates the need to shift the log between each cut.